There's Still Hope
by xMoonlight
Summary: Sasuke got drunk one night. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Yep! Another fanfiction, this time it's SasuNaru! Isn't everyone excited?

_**Warning: Mpreg, foul language, a mean Sasu-chan.**_

**Don't like it? DON'T READ IT! I appreciate people pointing out mistakes and such, but if you review just to flame at how you hate my story because of the plot, fuck off. **

_**Disclaimer: I would say I own Naruto, but I'm scared the police might come and take me away.**_

**There's Still Hope**

Sasuke tore off my orange shirt and pushed me onto his bed. He leaned in and captured my lips into a sloppy kiss. He reeked of alcohol, but I didn't mind. He was still Sasuke, my crush of five years.

Slowly, butterfly kisses were made down my neck while fingers were rolling my nipple. I moaned.

More!

More contact! Please! I begged silently in my mind.

His lips latched onto my other nipple, nipping and sucking and biting. I arched my back and bit my lips, slightly ashamed of the noises that escaped my lips. The hand that was playing with my nipple moved downwards to my tight skinny jeans. My erection grew harder as Sasuke began to rub it through the fabric.

My lips were captured yet again as the belts were being unbuckled. Inch by inch, the jeans slipped off; our erections grinded against each other. Before long, the denim fabrics were completely gone and into the darkness of the room. I felt his fingers enter my mouth. Eagerly, I sucked and licked them, using my inexperienced tongue. They were pulled out shortly after, and I whimpered at the loss of contact before a finger was shoved into my entrance. I gasped at the weird feeling.

Then another finger joined the first one, in and out, scissoring motions were made. I could hardly feel the third and fourth one enter me, I was already reaching heaven.

Suddenly, the loss of contact was felt again. Something hard was pressed against me. And before I knew it, Sasuke's member was buried fully to the hilt inside.

"SAKURA!"

It hurt.

It feels like I was just shattered into a million pieces, and would have never been putted back together again. I felt tears running down my face.

No, I'm not crying because of the physical pain. I'm very happy that Sasuke and I are one now. But these tears are because of the mental pain.

Sasuke is thinking of a person..

…But that person isn't me. It was Sakura-chan.

He thrust in and out of me, ignoring my tears, ignoring my pain.

Once, he hit a spot that made me moaned loudly, but the tears are still here. The pain is still here.

I knew he was close to coming, as his hand moved up and down against my member in the rhythm of his thrusts. Screaming his name loudly, I came all over his and my stomach, as he came inside me.

Panting, he fell on top of me and fell asleep shortly after.

Carefully, I rolled him over to his other pillow and sat up. I winced in the process due to the pain from the previous activity. I wiped my eyes free of the tears – for a few seconds, but they still kept falling. I got off the bed and cleaned up. I laid the sheet over Sasuke and walked out of his mansion, limping home – limping to my small apartment.

**~x~**

The next day, I strolled through the market and towards the bridge, where Team 7 usually met, trying to hide my broken heart and my painful steps. A fake smile was plastered on my face as the rest of the team came into sight.

Surprisingly, I was the last one to arrive, and not Kakashi-sensei.

"Dobe, you're late."

His insult broke my heart a little bit more, like every other time he called me a name, but I kept forcing the fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, Naruto! What took you so long?" Sakura, as usual, followed Sasuke's words.

"Gomen, gomen," My stupid fake smile was now replaced with a sheepish one, and I rubbed my neck to add onto the guilty act.

"Whatever, let's go." Kakashi-sensei told us, and again, as usual, his nose was buried in his porn book.

The mission was B-ranked today, protecting some old man to the hidden Mist village. It went by extremely slow for me, probably because of the pain from yesterday night. But at last, it was over!

Kakashi offered ramen, but I refused. I didn't want to face Sasuke any longer, and I didn't really have the appetite today. Sakura and Kakashi looked at me like I had another head growing out of me when I said no, but quickly brushed it off.

I limped slightly back home. When I unlocked the door to my apartment, I immediately flopped down onto my bed.

My heart still ached, but I tried to forget the pain. I tried to erase the image of Sasuke. I tried to ignore the fact that tears was once again streaming down my face.

Darkness quickly claimed me, for I was feeling exhausted, but I think I heard Kyuubi chuckling slightly before my eyes closed.

**~x~**

A month passed with regular missions.

A month passed with silent, unnoticed stares at my crush.

A month passed with my ignored aching heart.

A month passed with_out_ my favorite ramen.

I walked pass Ichiraku, staying at least five yards away from it. I know that is my favorite food in like, the whole universe, and that I used to go for a visit every time I pass by it – which is almost every day, unless a mission is in the way, whether I'm hungry or not, and eat at least ten bowls of ramen, but, now..

My stomach churns when I smell the miso soup.

My head spins, I get dizzy.

My throat hurts.

Breathing gets hard.

I feel like throwing up.

But the thing is; I'm still yearning for it. I'm yearning for the feel of the slippery noodles around my lips, the sound of slurping all over town, the salty taste, the chewy naruto, the boiled eggs, the tasty beef, and best of all, the sweet conversations I share with Teuchi and Ayame.

For some reason, I'm also convinced – although I knew that and never actually cared – that ramen isn't good for me. I don't know why, but I kept walking, ignoring the ramen shop, and sped to our usual meeting place.

And once again – for some weird reason – I was late again.

**~x~**

We were ambushed with around six teams, nearly twenty ninjas, while returning from escorting another old man to somewhere – I wasn't paying attention when the old hag explained the mission.

Luckily, we managed to get away with only me injured; a somewhat deep gash to my side. I ignored it, certain that Kyuubi would heal it within probably, at most, a night.

But that didn't happen. In fact, the pain made me clutch my abdomen and make a small gasp that no one else heard. I bit my lips to refrain from screaming out loud and making every one worry, for probably no reason anyways.

Although, the secret was spilled when the pain was too much to handle and made me slip, a small but noticeable yell escaping my lips. I fell off the branch, still clutching my stomach.

Sasuke, being the one most near me, caught me in a bridal style and stopped me from busting my head open. I caught onto his shirt with one hand, holding it with the strength of a baby.

"I-it hurts," I whispered in a low, raspy, _shaking_ voice. I think a tear escaped my eyes, but I didn't care, now, I'm focused of getting rid of the pain.

Sasuke yelled for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan to halt in their movement. They turned and saw me in his arms, and immediately appeared to my side.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, in a soft voice, as if saying it any louder would hurt me, which it probably will.

"I-it hurts," I whispered again, in the same raspy voice.

I heard Kakashi commanding Sasuke to put me down so Sakura-chan can check on me. Sasuke silently obeyed, I instantly miss the smell of him, and his body warmth.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Sakura announced after using her chakra to roam around my body for a few minutes. Kakashi seemed to think for a few seconds before telling Sasuke to pick me up again – delicately – and that we should head back to Konoha as fast as possible.

**~x~**

I was brought to the old hag after Kakashi explained to the guards at the gate about my situation.

Again, chakra was used to roam around my body. After quickly patching up my wound, she withdrew some blood and sent Shizune to test it for possibilities of the reason why my abdomen was hurting from such a "small" wound.

Shizune came back around thirty minutes later and slowly handed the vanilla colored envelope to Tsunade. Her eyes were widened and her face was pale as if she just saw a ghost.

Tsunade unsealed the seal of the envelope and pulled out my results. After glancing at it for a second, she threw the papers back at Shizune.

"These aren't the right papers!" She exclaimed, "This isn't the time to be messing up, Shizune!"

"Those are the right ones, Tsunade-sama, I'm certain!" Shizune whispered, handing the papers back to obaa-chan.

"W-what?" her eyes widened like Shizune's, "That can't be right!"

"But it is,"

"What is it already?!" I yelled, impatient at their constant raising voice.

Obaa-chan sent Sakura-chan and Sasuke out of the room. "I don't know how to say it, b-but, y-y-you're…"

"Spit it out already!" I glared at her.

"You're pregnant." She mumbled.

I stared at her shocked, my jaw dropped. That was the only thing I did not expect. Everything else, I was prepared for. Then I realized, she must be kidding.

"You're kidding." I stated.

"No I'm not." She said with a perfectly straight face, so, maybe she wasn't.

But…WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!


	2. Chapter 2

So apparently, line breaks don't show up on the website, so I've replaced them with '**~x~.**' Sorry about any confusion it might have caused!

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites everyone!

_**Warning: Mpreg, foul language, a mean Sasu-chan.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Naruto…plushies! **_

**There's Still Hope**

I couldn't tell Sasuke about this.

No.

No way in hell.

"Brat," Tsunade's voice awoke me from my train of thoughts, "You gonna keep it?"

"Yes!" I shouted, as loud as I can, but it only came out as a loud whisper, due to my sore throat.

**~x~**

Morning sickness started the next day, magically. For the next month or so, the toilet will probably become my new best friend.

As for right now, I'm hunched over and emptying my stomach from whatever is left from yesterday's food. The routine – hunching over, throwing up everything that was digested, flushing the toilet, relax for no more than two minutes before throwing up again – lasted for about an hour.

_Knock! Knock!_ Someone was pounding on the bathroom door.

"_Dobe! Open up!_" That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like..

"_Dobe! You still alive in there?_" Of course.

Sasuke.

The one who calls me the worst name in the whole universe that breaks my heart every time.

The one that hurts me physically and mentally.

The one that I love.

"I'm here!" I replied, weakly.

"_Come out here! I have good –no, great news!_"

Strolling over to the cheap, white sink, I turned on the water and washed up my face. Shortly after, I walked into the living room. I spotted an open window, what Sasuke probably used to come in here, and Sasuke, pacing around back in forth in the space between my bed and my dresser across from my bed.

"What's up?" I asked, with a real grin.

A large, handsome, charming, _sexy_ smile was on his face, "I finally asked out Sakura!"

I think my heart stopped.

"She said yes!"

I think it broke now.

I must have looked shocked.

"Dobe. You alright?"

A faked smile.

"Um, yeah! Congratulations!

A faked congratulation.

"Thanks! We're going on a date in a few hours!"

Forced back tears.

"Well, you better go get ready!"

Go, go away. I don't want to cry in front of you.

"Alright!"

Yeah, just like that.

Don't look back.

Don't give me what little hope you give me each time and take it away.

Don't show me kindness if you're just going to break my heart again.

_Slam!_

You look so happy. I'm glad.

At least one of us is.

**~x~**

A month passed.

I'm starting to show now. But you don't notice.

I haven't been going to missions. Kakashi knows why. You don't, you don't even notice I'm gone.

I haven't seen you in a while now. You're too busy with Sakura. You don't care.

I keep thinking about you. Why do I keep doing that? You don't care, not at all.

Everything I eat, I can't even hold it down for two hours.

I'm sorry baby, for hurting you this way, for starving you.

I don't feel too good. It's cold.

I'm dizzy. Who's spinning my room?

It's dark. Who..turned..off…the..sun?

**~x~**

I wake up in a strange place. Everything's white. It's too bright. I moved my arm to cover my eyes. Where am I?

"_-uto!"_

What was that?

"_-ruto!"_

Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you.

"_Brat! Naruto!"_

Hah, that sounds like Tsunade-baa-chan. What's she doing here?

I moved my arm back to my side and blinked a couple times. The blurry figures are starting to show up more clearly.

..Obaa-chan?

What are you doing here? I saw Kakashi-sensei sleeping on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Stupid brat, you got over stressed out! It's not good for the babies!"

What babies?

I cocked my head to the side, as good as I can, to show that I don't know what she's talking about, since I can seem to use my voice as of right now.

"Oh. I did an ultrasound to check if the babies were okay, they're weak, but you have three." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Three, how was I supposed to handle that on my own?

**Kit.**

Huh? Kyuu. I haven't talk to you in a while! What's up?

**Oh, nothing much. Just chillin' and everything.. Wait that's not why I talked to you!**

Hm? Then why are you talking to me?

**Wanted to warn you that if your kit's father isn't by you – within ten yards of you – during the pregnancy within hm, two days, then you and the kits are going to die.**

Twitch, twitch. You decided to tell me NOW?

**Yup. Now, I'm falling back to sleep!**

"Damn fox," I whispered, barely hearable.

"Why?" Kakashi and baa-chan asked in unison.

"Oh, she just decided to tell me now, that if Sasuke isn't ten yards by me in two days then the kids and I will die! No biggie!" I screamed sarcastically.

"Calm down brat, you're going to die earlier than two days."

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell! P-please forgive me baa-chan!" Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. I blame the hormones.

"It's alright. But why does Sasuke have to be by you? I've been meaning to ask but, who's the father?"

"'Suke is the father." I murmured.

"What! How dare him! Knocking you up and then go and ask me for Sakura's hand in marriage!"

"Wh-what marriage?! Th-they j-just started dating a month ago or something!" Water fell from my eyes, streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Her eyes softened. "Their wedding is in two days, though."

"B-b-but, but,"

"Go back to sleep, I'll figure this out,"

I did as she was told, and had a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.

**~x~**

Pretty dramatic, almost made no sense. Oh well, I don't feel like checking things over, sorry!

Leave me a nice review! You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

So after reading my lovely reviews, thank everyone for them, I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and update. Sorry for the long wait; and enjoy!

_**Warning: Mpreg, foul language, a mean Sasu-chan.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish, I pray, I dream, but it's still not mine! Why, oh, why? **_

**There's Still Hope**

You glare at me. I'm sitting on the floor, beside the couch, curled into a ball, hiding my stomach – the place where our babies sleep; the place you would call fat.

I'm glad. For once; your Uchiha pride is useful. Your Uchiha pride wouldn't let you skip out on a mission. Your Uchiha pride made you postpone the wedding between you and Sakura, and hopefully, to the point where it will never take place. But..

You don't look happy. Nope, not at all. In fact, you look furious. You're giving off a deadly aura. It's scaring me. I bury my head deeper in my arms. Tears are once again prickling at my eyes.

Tsunade gave you the mission. The mission was to guard, watch, and stay within ten yards of me. Twenty four hours a day; seven days a week, until further noticed. I was there when she told you the news. You slammed your hands on the table; demanding and yelling at her. The deadly aura was roaming everywhere. You questioned; why you. Why did she have to pick you when she knew you were supposed to have a wedding in two days? But you still agreed.

You had requested the answer of why I couldn't wait until you and Sakura had your wedding. Tsunade had answered that I was too sick to go anywhere. But I guess, in reality she said that because she didn't think I would have been able to handle that heartbreak again, although that was probably true.

I know it isn't my fault; you could have rejected the mission. But I can't help but still feel guilty. You should have had happiness by now, if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't exist. I shouldn't be holding you back from your happily ever after. Right now, you would have been on your honeymoon.

I would tell you to go back to Sakura right now, but I don't want to kill our babies. Although, I doubt you want them, anyways.

Hesitantly, fearing that your glare would see right through me or hurt me, I raised my head from my arms. "'Suke? W-would you like to a-ask S-sakura-chan to come over?

I observed as your eyes instantly lit up, although your expression was still as hard as stone. You immediately call a messenger bird _(1)._ I gave a little, almost unnoticeable smile at your happiness. We sat in silence again, waiting for Sakura's arrival. Minutes passed, and then, knocking was heard.

You didn't even notice that I had slowly wobbled back into my room; trusting you probably wouldn't leave me. That was your mission, after all.

_**~x~**_

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I did. I woke up to the voices of a conversation between the two guests in my home. I heard something like you were going to the restroom, and a girly voice saying that she would come and check on me.

Footsteps were heard until the girl turned the doorknob on my door and opening it. I pretended I was asleep, wishing she would go away.

But, she didn't.

Instead, she strolled over to my bedside and sat down. Sakura told me that I could stop faking now and get up. She also said that she could see right through my act. I followed her demand, knowing it was no use trying to fool her.

Seconds later, a harsh smack filled the room. My hand moved to my cheek, the place Sakura slapped. It burned and it stings.

"You little fucking _demon_!" she snarled. "How dare you interfere with our wedding?"

I felt her claws slice through my skin. Protectively, I wrapped my arms around our babies and curled into a ball. Tears are burning in my eyes again as I bit my lips from screaming for help. I didn't want Sasuke to see me like this; I didn't want him to see how weak I was.

Sakura growled. I guess she didn't like my reaction to her abuse. She pushed me off my bed. Growling, she kicked me over and over again. Finally, I found my voice to beg her.

"P-please stop." I asked in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sakura didn't listen to my words. She continued to hurt me. I couldn't hold back anymore. I screamed for help. Footsteps boomed in a rapid rate. My vision was blurry, but I could still make out Sasuke's figure as he swung open the door.

The vicious girl told you that I was trying to make her look bad by falling off the bed; saying that I was trying to blame this "accident" on her. She's lying, Sasuke. Please don't believe her. But you don't even look at me when you ran over to the real demon, checking over her and asking if she's alright. Sakura replied she was perfectly fine, and you lead her out of the room.

I think I feel something pool between my legs; was it blood? I hope you're coming back Sasuke, and I hope you will take me to Tsunade so I can check if my babies are harmed or not.

I waited, my arms still wrapped around our babies. Softly and caringly, I heard you tell Sakura to head back home and rest. Then, angry footsteps headed towards me after you closed the door when Sakura left.

You growled at me, but I could only give the same cheesy grin I always give. But once again, it was faked.

I feel light headed.

You yell at me the cruel nickname you always call me.

My vision is getting blacked out.

And I pass out, not knowing whether or not our children survived the attack from Sakura.

_**~x~**_

Aren't I cruel? Cliffy! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, but maybe some reviews will help make it faster!

_1: I just didn't feel like making the story too.. off.. by adding phones and stuff. Although I wonder, how in the world did they survive without phones?_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for the late update! Been super busy lately, but here's my New Year's present to everyone!

_**Warning: Mpreg, Sasusaku(for now), and perhaps foul language. **_

_**Disclaimer: How many times do you have to make me say this? I don't own anything!**_

**There's Still Hope**

I pry my eyes open, blinking to get used to the light. I hear an annoying beeping sound, and baa-chan's voice.

"Naruto." She whispered, "I'm glad you're finally awake. You've been asleep for a whole week!"

"Baa-chan. A-are they okay?" I feel tears flooding my eyes again, stupid hormones. Tsunade told me to shush and cocked her head towards the door of the white room and the chair that sat Sasuke; glaring. I widened my eyes and understood immediately. She knew I didn't want 'Suke to find out. I would have to find out later, so for now, I would just have to suffer silently, dying slowing on the inside and begging they were safe.

"Because of you, dobe, I had to stay in this goddamn room for a whole week! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I smiled slightly; I heard the slight caring tone that he held, that no one else would have noticed. "Did you bring me here?"

"Of course not, your dead father did." He barked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Thank you, 'Suke." Sasuke 'hmphed' and turned his head.

_**~x~**_

Two days later, I laid in Tsunade's office for my checkup. Tsunade had ordered Sasuke to stay right outside the soundproof room and not to leave no matter what. She informed me that my babies were okay as soon as Sasuke was asleep – which was no more than an hour after I awoke. Thank goodness for that, since I wouldn't have been able to survive the suspense of not knowing my children's safety.

"I think I found out why Sasuke needs to be within ten yards of you." Tsunade said after she put the cold jelly substance on my stomach and preformed an ultrasound.

"Hm?" I asked, sleepy as usual.

"I sense chakra surrounding them, so I'm guessing they need both parent's chakra to survive."

"Oh." I replied stupidly.

"But other than that, I have nothing else to say except for the fact that they are perfectly fine!"

_**~x~**_

Later that day, I was released from the boring hospital. Sasuke accompanied me back to my apartment, which he now stays in. I hadn't told anyone about the fact that Sakura had harm me, so Sasuke still thinks that I hurt myself on purpose to earn pity from others, and trying to make his girlfriend look bad. But since he isn't treating me badly, I didn't explain to him what really happened; I don't want to ruin what they have because of my selfishness.

I placed my hand on the growing budge in my belly, smiling at my almost 4 month old kids. I'm getting ready to enter my second trimester, then the little ones would be more stable, and I can take some stress off my back. Taking a glance at Sasuke, I saw him staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Blushing furiously, I turned away and placed my hand back to my side.

"You seem proud of gaining weight, dobe."

I felt more heat rise to my cheeks, both in embarrassment and anger. How dare he call our kids fat?! "Shut up." I simply replied and picked up my pace, in which Sasuke had no problem following, this is probably his normal walking pace anyways.

Huffing and puffing as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment, I fumbled in my pocket for the key. Finally finding it, I unlocked the door and immediately closed it in Sasuke's face. "You stay there until I let you in!" I shouted through the door.

"Hn." I heard him reply. I began wobbling to the kitchen, on the other side of the house. Suddenly, as I reached for a cup, I felt pain shot up to my belly. Gasping loudly, I dropped the glass and clutched my stomach.

"S-sasuke." I moaned out, "H-help." The door then swung right open, and Sasuke ran in. With each step he took, I felt better.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, as if a louder voice would harm me even more.

"Y-yeah, I just forgot something is all. No big deal, I'm alright." Shoot. I know what's wrong now. He was further than ten yards away from me, so his chakra couldn't reach me!

"Dobe." He stated. I chuckled nervously. "Go to the couch while I clean this up." He commanded, referring to the broken glass.

_**~x~**_

Alright, here it is. A few were asking about the ten yard thing, and here I explained it. It will be some use to the future, but that's a secret of how, though! Sorry it's so short! Still, leave me a nice review, please!


End file.
